Lonely Christmas
by Nnysbestfriend
Summary: PG just for a death, I wanna be careful. It's a songfic to "Lonely Christmas Eve" by Ben Folds Five.


Lonely Christmas Eve  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jhonen Vasquez's productions and I don't own "Lonely Christmas Eve" by Ben Folds Five. I don't own much, in fact. Please don't sue me, I am flat broke. And Jhonen, if you're reading this, you a really cool guy, and I would love to meet you.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunset. The sun blazed a bright orange-pink color, that only the sun can blaze. As it went down, It sent rays of sunlight dashing across the ground, that touched each snowflake and made it glow softly, as if possessed by some force of light. It cast a stunning light across the clouds, arranged in such a way that it seemed to form a pathway in the sky. The sun set, little by little, and the glowing of the snow on the ground slowly faded from orange to white, and the pathway in the sky dissipated, leaving a lovely clear night. The moon was full and very large and clear, illuminating the sky with a brilliant silver light. The stars speckled the stars like diamonds. Sparkling white snow crunched softly underneath black boots.  
  
The boots thumped softly onto stone, as snow fell off them a little and onto the cold stone step. A wooden door swung open into a dilapidated house. It was one story, on the surface anyway. The old, slowly rotting wooden floorboards creaked under the weight, however little it may be, of the person connected to the black boots. More snow was shaken off the boots onto the old wood, which quickly melted into tiny puddles on the floor. The boots thumped and clacked lightly over to the window, where the person connected to them leaned on the window and looked out to the people on the cold streets. He looked at all the people passing, talking, laughing.  
  
I'm not so bad  
  
I just hate to see a good time had  
  
By everyone but me  
  
  
  
It wasn't a normal evening. On a normal evening; at this time, nearly 7 p.m., things wouldn't be so cheery, and the rainbow lights framing so many windows, doors, and bushes wouldn't be up, setting an eerie multicolored light over the freshly fallen snow. No lights surrounded anything on this house. This house was a dark hole in the sea of light. The reason things were as they were this particular night, was that this night was Christmas Eve. Our Johnny [[A/N-the person connected to the boots, if you are that dense]] despised Christmas. Simply that Christmas was meant to be spent with loved ones, and he had none to give to or receive from. He was so lonely. Often loneliness didn't bother him so much, but on a night when so many people were so happy...he just wanted to kill himself. However he knew how useless that would be. Not to mention the racket. He hated their noise. It was just another reminder of how alone he was, and this night, he would never sleep...  
  
On this lonely Christmas Eve  
  
I hear them up and down  
  
And up and down the street....  
  
They're makin noise, noise noise noise  
  
How I hate their happy noise  
  
There's only one thing I hate more come to think of it  
  
And that's the people who keep..makin it  
  
He really wished someone would stop by, not that anyone would. Nobody knew him, and anyone who did, namely...Devi and Squee, wouldn't. He had tried to kill Devi...he sighed. What if he hadn't tried to kill her? He was sure he wouldn't be quite so lonely now. Maybe she'd be with him. Then again, maybe it wouldn't have worked out anyway, when she found out what he had done. Still...there would have been that chance... What about Squee? He wondered what Squee was doing this Christmas. Probably nothing special, seeing as his mother ignored his existence and his father resented it. Johnny decided he would have to get Squee a little something special. Squee's parents definitely didn't like him, so Squee wasn't an option. He was just alone. Alone eating very little. Not like most people, who had a beautiful table, and so much delicious food. Just once in his life he'd like to be surrounded by nice people and wonderful food. Even to have the leftovers from such an event as Christmas would be nice...  
  
Feast feast feast feast  
  
They'll have more than anyone could ever eat  
  
Me, I'm stuck here with my, cream of wheat  
  
There's no one here to feast with me  
  
On this lonley Christmas Eve  
  
Don't they know I'm up here all alone?  
  
In my cave up in the hills  
  
He awaited anxiously for it to be over. All of it. To him it was the worst holiday ever, just a reminder of how dreadfully alone he was. It was very depressing.  
  
How I wish that this would go away  
  
This dreadful holiday  
  
That they call Christmas Day  
  
Then a thought came to him, that, it wouldn't be over for awhile. Once the noise was done, and the eating was done, the singing would come. Christmas carol after Christmas carol after Christmas carol. Spreading the cheer. Especially the ones that come to your door. They're just stupi....he heard a few knocks. Who would be stopping by his house? On Christmas? He opened the door, to reveal a three teenagers dressed warmly, holding small books. Before he could get them to leave, they pulled up their books and began to sing. They weren't singing all that well either, though they obviously thought that they were. They fell silent when a taster struck them each in turn on the top of the head. They were then dragged them down several flights of stairs, as they thumped down each step, to a machine similar to the electric chair. He returned to his spot by the window...  
  
When they're done with all their Christmas noise  
  
And they've had their Christmas Feast  
  
Just when I think that I might finally get a moment's peace  
  
They start to...  
  
Aah, sing, sing sing sing  
  
Now I'll never get no sleep  
  
I'm screamin out the window but it don't do no good  
  
They sing and sing and sing all through the neighborhood  
  
Sing sing sing  
  
They take their little break and then they do it all again  
  
It was such a beautiful perfect depressing sleepless night. Our despised Christmas It was just another reminder of how dreadfully lonely he was.  
  
It's a lonely Christmas Eve 


End file.
